Talk:Judge Navin Naidu Speaks Clearly/@comment-24.145.78.34-20150421020115/@comment-24.161.2.119-20160609173515
I love the MonetizeCoLB Program. Many are aware that their Certificate of Live Birth (CoLB) is a security worth many millions. You can see that most Certificates of Live Birth are printed on bank note paper just like securities or bank notes. - See more at: http://monetizecolb.org A Latin maxim - sic utere tuo ut alterum non laedes - advocates that "no one is to to use his property in such a manner as to injure that of another." THAT IS OUR MOTTO, and we wish, trust, hope and pray that the government will heed this timeless advice.(Updated periodically)Current entries: 4190 Your birth certificate is worth millionsGo to the About US page for information about The Native American Law and Justice Center.Go to the Contact Us page if you have problems or questions. There you will see how to join the Facebook and Skype groups to discuss this with others. The emails and calls to us are for private or tribal matters. Calls and emails from those who won't read the website or join the Facebook and Skype groups will receive low priority so we can get the work done.The scans of your documents will be added to the MoU, CoLB, Affidavit and Payment records you created. It will take time to clear up the backlog of scans. When available, you will be able to check for yourself the status of your records. You may receive emails about your records if you have entered the necessary records so we can contact you.If you send by certified, priority, registered or express, you already have acknowledgement your package was delivered. If you want a personal confirmation that your package was received, include a self-addressed stamped envelope which will be mailed back to you, maybe with a note describing any deficiencies we see with your documents on first inspection. We do not give further confirmation by phone, email, mail or personal visit.Swanton, Ohio 43558P.O. Box 186Native American Law and Justice CenterMail your wiring copy and documents to.4. Create a record for each payment.3. Select an MoU and CoLB and create a record for each affidavit that applies. 2. Select that MoU and create a record for each CoLB1. Create a record for each MoU you have.When it is available Login to your account and then Enter Data.Prepare a money order or certified check per the WireInfo email.Or you can set up an personal (or business) account with Western Union which will allow you to send and receive money bank to bank online from your computer. It is annoying to set up but provides a useful facility. Print out final transaction page (2 copies) and add your member, MoU name and email data.Have the bank make you 2 copies of its wiring instructions. Keep one, send one to us.Email: jsmith@telepath.comMember: jsmithName: John SmithPrepare a payment of $250 for each ertificate except naturalization papers, which are $500, and $50 for each certificate as an administration fee). Send the program fees per the WireInfo email. Put in the Further Instructions box your information (for example)Click this WireInfo link and you will be sent an email with the wiring instructions. Look in your Spam folder if you think you didn't get it.Log in to your account.Go to Sign Up and create a member account with your information.Download the Pledge Of Allegiance. This protect you and us from infiltrators. Sign in front of a notaryLocate your evidences of birth. You can enter yourself, children, parents, grandparents, ancestors for whom you have records and those with whom you have made arrangements.Read the FAQ page for further technical description of the money multiplication process.Download the MoU, ( Memorandum of Understanding). It is your contract with us. It describes in detail the steps you need to take to enter the program. Print it, read it, fill it in and sign it before a witness who must also sign.Briefly these are the steps you will learn to enter this program. The blue menu line above or below gives you access to the various parts of the website.The Steps to Enter the Program.CoLBs throughout the world are securities of such value. Governments which are owned and operated by private foreign-owned central banks, as most are, have such a CoLB system. Our bank recognizes the value of all these securities. People from Germany, China, France, Argentina, Mexico, Malaysia, Australia and New Zealand have already joined this program. Any evidence of birth from any country will work as long as we also have an English Language translation. Open to all ages, even those who are departed, as long as we have a Certificate of Live Birth, bible birth record, hospital birth record, baptismal certificate, naturalization papers, death certificate or other evidence of birth. All these are accepted in the program.National FlagsIf you want learn about PPPs, you can for a modest fee of $500 for each CoLB join Knowledge Village where we can provide you with the knowledge to learn about the process. It you decide not to continue the program, your $500 will be refunded upon request.To enter such a PPP, we need to reach the goal 20,000 certificates (CoLBs). When an International Bill of Exchange (IBoE) will be purchased to trigger a PPP program. Typically you need $500 million to enter a PPP, but the total worth of 20,000 CoLBs is much more.The Native American Law and Justice Center has found a bank which recognizes and accepts the worth and value of your Certificate and can enter it a Private Placement Program (PPP) so you could have a constant cash flow of at least a million dollars a year.have constant cash flow debit cardThese Certificates were used set up a constructive trust in which your birth inheritance was seized and placed. Our inheritance comes from the Global Estates and is passed on from generation to generation. Some have gotten access to these funds to pay bills, usually with temporary success but often trouble.Hospital birth certificate footprint